Skyscrapers
by tigerlilly98
Summary: I used to have a perfect life. But that all changed the day I met Rapheal. I fell in love and pretty soon that love fell into something else; Something that has put me on my death bed, ready to die. Rated M for adult content, launguge and some violance.
1. Character Descriptions

Darkness was the only thing I could see. It was the only thing I could hear, or breathe. A bright, white light flashed on above me and I squinted my eyes.

"Good you're awake," A deep, gravelly voice said.

I knew that voice. It sent shivers down my spine. But not the kind of shivers that I got when Mikey touched me. Wait, who was Mikey?

"Are you ready?" The voice said.

I squinted to see a dark figure leaning over me, blocking some of the light. He was holding a needle of some kind filled with a slightly glowing blue liquid.

I opened my mouth to cry out for Mikey, Codie, Angel, anyone! Just someone to get me out and take me away.

The man grabbed my arm with his cold hands and I let out a cry of surprise. "Shh," the man cooed. "It will be over before you know it."

I arched by body away from the syringe. "No," I gasped.

The man gave a small smile and plunged the needle into my heart.

I screamed but my breath caught in my throat and I began to vomit up blood. My heart was beating rapidly, faster and faster. Was it going to burst?

I thrashed around under the bindings on the table and continued to vomit. My body ached and my eyes burned. What was happening?

The man began to laugh at my suffering.

My heart suddenly stopped and I lay still. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move my head, or my fingers. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Almost done," The man whispered.

Shivers were sent through me again but these were different. Harder, more ridged.

"Open your eyes," The man commanded. I frowned, wasn't I paralyzed?

I opened my eyes and the vision in front of me was terrifying. I screamed with horror as I realized that the girl in front of me was myself. She was covered in bruises and cuts, her blonde hair a matted mess. Under my eyes were dark bags from lack of sleep but what was most terrifying was my eyes.

They were blood red.


	2. Preface

Darkness was the only thing I could see. It was the only thing I could hear, or breathe. A bright, white light flashed on above me and I squinted my eyes.

"Good you're awake," A deep, gravelly voice said.

I knew that voice. It sent shivers down my spine. But not the kind of shivers that I got when Mikey touched me. Wait, who was Mikey?

"Are you ready?" The voice said.

I squinted to see a dark figure leaning over me, blocking some of the light. He was holding a needle of some kind filled with a slightly glowing blue liquid.

I opened my mouth to cry out for Mikey, Codie, Angel, anyone! Just someone to get me out and take me away.

The man grabbed my arm with his cold hands and I let out a cry of surprise. "Shh," the man cooed. "It will be over before you know it."

I arched by body away from the syringe. "No," I gasped.

The man gave a small smile and plunged the needle into my heart.

I screamed but my breath caught in my throat and I began to vomit up blood. My heart was beating rapidly, faster and faster. Was it going to burst?

I thrashed around under the bindings on the table and continued to vomit. My body ached and my eyes burned. What was happening?

The man began to laugh at my suffering.

My heart suddenly stopped and I lay still. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move my head, or my fingers. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Almost done," The man whispered.

Shivers were sent through me again but these were different. Harder, more ridged.

"Open your eyes," The man commanded. I frowned, wasn't I paralyzed?

I opened my eyes and the vision in front of me was terrifying. I screamed with horror as I realized that the girl in front of me was myself. She was covered in bruises and cuts, her blonde hair a matted mess. Under my eyes were dark bags from lack of sleep but what was most terrifying was my eyes.

They were blood red.


	3. Chapter One

Darkness was the only thing I could see. It was the only thing I could hear, or breathe. A bright, white light flashed on above me and I squinted my eyes.

"Good you're awake," A deep, gravelly voice said.

I knew that voice. It sent shivers down my spine. But not the kind of shivers that I got when Mikey touched me. Wait, who was Mikey?

"Are you ready?" The voice said.

I squinted to see a dark figure leaning over me, blocking some of the light. He was holding a needle of some kind filled with a slightly glowing blue liquid.

I opened my mouth to cry out for Mikey, Codie, Angel, anyone! Just someone to get me out and take me away.

The man grabbed my arm with his cold hands and I let out a cry of surprise. "Shh," the man cooed. "It will be over before you know it."

I arched by body away from the syringe. "No," I gasped.

The man gave a small smile and plunged the needle into my heart.

I screamed but my breath caught in my throat and I began to vomit up blood. My heart was beating rapidly, faster and faster. Was it going to burst?

I thrashed around under the bindings on the table and continued to vomit. My body ached and my eyes burned. What was happening?

The man began to laugh at my suffering.

My heart suddenly stopped and I lay still. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move my head, or my fingers. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Almost done," The man whispered.

Shivers were sent through me again but these were different. Harder, more ridged.

"Open your eyes," The man commanded. I frowned, wasn't I paralyzed?

I opened my eyes and the vision in front of me was terrifying. I screamed with horror as I realized that the girl in front of me was myself. She was covered in bruises and cuts, her blonde hair a matted mess. Under my eyes were dark bags from lack of sleep but what was most terrifying was my eyes.

They were blood red.


End file.
